


In the Hands of the Enemy

by impossible123



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chains, Collars, Electricity, F/M, Gen, Pain, Physical Torture, clara!whump, emotional torturre, lots of pain, prompt2, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossible123/pseuds/impossible123
Summary: [Whumptober 2020] 12 & Clara reply to a distress call on Rayon III. Instead, it turns out to be a trap specifically designed for the Doctor.Teen rating due to torture and whump
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38
Collections: Whumptober 2020, impossible123's Whumptober2020





	1. Big Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> lil late but HAPPY WHUMPTOBER! I'm posting this one-shot after a week of trying to get my muse back on the move. Hopefully, this story will satisfy your whump-craving hearts
> 
> Enjoy!

They wouldn't stop. 

No matter how many times he pleaded. 

Her screams filled with anguish... so much pain everytime he pressed the button. 

* * *

It was supposed to be a call for help. That was what the TARDIS had shown. An emergency signal from a planet the Doctor knew all too well; Rayon III. Its people loved him and respected him for the countless times he had saved them. 

Somehow, old enemies of his from the planet Skandar had infiltrated into Rayon III. They had made a mess... killing hundreds of innocent people, stealing thousands more. Final part of the plan was to send an emergency signal to the TARDIS to lure him in. 

He shouldn't have gone to the planet having Clara with him. He should have gone alone. She wouldn't have stayed in the TARDIS and left him alone... that's for sure. But at least she would have stayed at home. 

It didn't matter for the Doctor if he was caught, tortured, or dead. But there is Clara's safety at stake. Now more than ever. 

What had happened beforehand was a blurr. They were investigating the ruins of the planet when _they_ had cornered them and dragged them away from each other (Clara fought to stay with the Doctor, to say the least).

Then they had knocked him out.

The Doctor had found himself in a dull cell. Quite spacious...

But he was alone. 

No Clara in sight.

His hands and legs chained, and he noticed that they had stripped him of his hoodie and t-shirt before seeing a pile of clothes in the corner a few feet from him. He couldn't even sit down; for the chains around his hands were anchored high and there wasn't much length to the chain. 

He'd spent an hour alone. 

An hour calculating on the atmospheric pressure to guess where he was (he was still on Rayon III), how big this place was (not much), how thick the walls were (very... He could barely hear anything when he tried to telepathically contact Clara.... He hoped she was in the same building), how strong the chains were (fairly strong... Made from the strongest steel-like material in the galaxy). 

He calculated for an hour; one hour before anyone had entered. One hour of thinking about how he was going to get out. 

How was he going to get Clara out?

Where was she?

How was he going to find her in chains?

Was the sonic still there? He hoped it was still in his hoodie pocket, hopefully being in the 

The door creaked open. Five of them, two of which were dragging Clara. The latter was still fighting before they threw her just in front of the Doctor. Her short hair was messed up, and her wrists were shackled but other than that, it didn't seem they had done anything else to her. She was still fighting. That was good. That meant it was still his Clara.

He could hear her suppressed groan as she looked up. He noticed a thick metal collar around her neck, having a small green light. Her eyes softened as soon as she saw him. Both vulnerable...

"I will not let you harm her." He said as he kept looking at her. "Whatever you want, fine. But spare her." Clara shook her head slightly, her eyes widening in alarm. Don't you dare stay alone. I'm with you. Whatever happens. 

"How can we spare such a powerful pawn?" The Doctor's hands turned into fists, but kept looking at Clara. Making sure she was still well. "After all, nothing we will do to will ever make.any difference."

He turned to look at them. "What do you want from me?"

"Vengeance. Vengeance on our families, on our people." The leader said. "Our people have suffered. Skandarians have almost seized to exist because of you! And you shall feel what we'd felt." The leader pressed a button. Clara screamed almost instantly in pain. They had activated her collar, giving her incessant pulses of pain through her body. The Doctor tried to fight against the chains, pleading that she was innocent. His eyes watered, seeing her on her knees, clinging on to the collar, trying to rip it from her neck as she shouted in agony. After what felt like an eternity, the leader stopped the collar, to which Clara stopped screaming but left her out of breath. 

Her hair was draped in front of her face, but he could feel that she was crying. Clara was still clinging to the collar, but she was slightly dizzy from exhaustion.

He had done this to her. 

"Please... Please... I beg you. I'Il give you anything you want. I swear, I'll give it to you. You can shock me all you want. But not her. Please, spare her." Clara had never heard him so desparate. This face, at least. 

"You showed our families _no_ mercy, Doctor. You don't deserve mercy." The leader pressed the button again and Clara's screams filled the cell once again. He'd made it worse. 

_Oh God, he'd made her suffer more._

"Please, stop! Torture me! Kill me! Not her!" He shouted as the time lord fought against the chains. "Please." Tears ran down his face as he saw Clara trying her best to fight the collar through her shouts of agony. The leader switched off the collar yet again, and Clara slumped sideways to the floor her grip slowly subsiding on the torture device on her neck. The Doctor tried to move as close as possible to her. It wasn't much, but enough to see her bottom lip trembling and a crimson trail making its way down her nostrils to the floor. 

He was scared of saying another word to the Leader; scared that he might shock Clara again. 

And the Doctor was shocked, to say the least. Angry, anguished, petrified to say anything else. 

"If what you're scared of us killing her, there's no need to worry, Doctor." The Leader chuckled. "There's still a long way left till we get there, time lord."

They headed to the door. "See you in a jiffy." He laughed. 

Clara and the Doctor were alone. The latter fought against the chains. Clara was almost immobile... And it scared him. 

"Clara?" He could hear the smallest shift of the shackles. "Hang on, Clara. I'll get us out."


	2. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Clara virtually unconscious after being tormented by multiple shocks and the Doctor chained to the wall watching her suffer, the latter had to find a plan to get her safe,  
> But it's only just beginning.
> 
> *Heavy on Doctor introspection & whouffaldi*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Truly sorry for taking so long to update! I tried my best to write a bit every day and it might not be my best work; hopefully you'll still enjoy it!  
> This chapter is a lil longer than what was originally planned.  
> The *story* is proving itself to be a lil longer than what was originally planned; hope no one minds it :p
> 
> Enjoy!

She didn't know how long it had been since she had lost consciousness. The last thing she remembered was the shock they had given her. She heard some shouting and cries which could have only come from the Doctor. Anger and fury which may have come from the Leader. Or the Doctor. Or both. 

As she pulled herself into consiousness even more, she could hear the faint clanking of chains. Then muttering. 

"I should have regenerated with thinner wrists."

It was her Doctor's voice, all right. 

She wanted to joke that if he were to come any thinner, he would have regenerated into a broomstick instead of an grumpy wrinkled Scottish stick insect. 

But all her voice could let out was a exsperated groan. 

The clanging stopped. "Clara? Are you awake?"

It took a while before she could reply, only by slightly moving the chain. She dared not move much, though. Breathing was already painful enough. 

"Hold on, Clara. I think I've figured out how we will get out." He breathed. 

She heard some clanging, some groaning. 

Then a crack followed by a muffled whimper. A little more clanging, a few more muffled yelps, then a sigh. 

Yet another crack before the same process was repeated. 

What the hell was the Doctor doing?

It was a while before the Doctor rushed next to her. " 'm here, Clara. 'm here." He brushed away the short strands of hair in front of her face, revealing a trail left from a nosebleed caused by the shock.

"We're going to get out of here. I'll just go get my sonic." He ran to the mound a few steps behind her before getting back to her in a blink of an eye, holding the sonic. "Can you get up?"

She groaned, trying her best to move. Lifting her head up... It felt like she was heaving a ton of bricks wrapped around her temples. Clara closed her eyes as she felt a wave of nausea creep up. Thin yet welcoming arms wrapped around her, trying to help her sit up. She heard his soft voice... Consoling her, trying his best to let her forget the pain just for a moment. Clara slumped against his frame, cupping her mouth after feeling a burning sensation going up her food pipe. "It's going to be alright, Clara. Hold on, ok?" The hand slipped off her mouth, leaning more against the Doctor. "I'm going to heave you up. I will be as gentle as possible." She sent a thought of gratitude, hoping the Doctor had his telepathic guards down. He brought her body as close as possible and lifted her up in the most gentle manner, so much so that Clara only felt a little nauseous. The time lord moved slowly, yet cautioisly to the door with sonic in his left hand, whose arm was wrapped under his companion's knees.

He had only taken the first few steps; _Doctor, I don't feel very well_. He heard her think.

"Just hold on a lil longer, Clara." He breathed gently. "We're still not safe here."

She let out a small groan. 

The Doctor had only walked a few more steps to the door when he heard the keys turn in the key hole. 

"No no _no_ , this can't be happening." He took a few steps away from the door, thinking as fast as he could. 

Looking to his left; no escape route... _Only a chain_. Could he use the chain to stop them? To somehow get through the walls? _Not enough time._

Opposite walls. _Nothing_. 

Damn it. _Nothing_. 

Nothing but his ability, sonic, and...

_Usually he'd add Clara to the list. She was a wonder when it came to escaping._

Another click from the key turn brought him our of his thoughts. 

Think idiot Doctor. _THINK_!

His thinking didn't stop the leader and his helpers from pushing the door open. 

He was scared. Scared for Clara.

They entered the cell, the time lord clutching his companion closer to his chest whilst taking a few steps back. The torturers stopped after a step, gazing at the pair.

"I believe we may have interrupted something." The leader smirked. 

"I was going to take Clara away." He said truthfully. "She doesn't deserve the torture. I do. Let me take her to somewhere safe and I'm all yours." HIs lower lip trembled. "I promise."

The Leader's expression changed from a sneaky smile to meacing eyes. " _LIES_!" He shouted, before he composed himself. "You promised so many things to my people, one of which were kept. Why should I believe you now?"

"I beg you. You can torture me all you want. Anything and everything. Just please...." The Doctor felt a lump in his throat inhibiting from saying anything else. 

"Please, don't hurt him." The Doctor heard Clara's sore voice; the first time he'd heard her after the shocks. 

_Shhhhhh, Clara. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine._ His thoughts wrapped around her mind, trying to calm her as much as possible.

"No... Please.... Don't." She breathed. 

"Your companion is one stubborn human." The Leader laughed.

The Doctor would've wanted to reply; that there was nothing to laugh about. He could feel his blood boil. He wanted to choke the bastard. But he still had Clara's safety on the line. She held priority over everything. Even his raging temper.

Clara was becoming heavy. And besides, she was caught in their crossfire. The time lord turned to lay his companion down sideways. The torturers were going to seize him but the Leader stopped them before they could proceed to the 2nd step. 

The Doctor released the breath he was holding. Looking at her face; God knew in what pain she was in. 

_Stay strong. We'll get out of this. I promise. That is a promise I will always keep._ He sneakily pulled out the sonic and made sure to hide it well enough before planting a kiss on her knuckles, making the chains around her wrists clank. _In case they take me away and you feel strong enough to escape, don't wait for me. The sonic is in your jean pocket. Don't wait for me._ The Doctor walked away from his companion, giving himself in. Two men seized him and pushed him to the floor. The time lord felt his head throb whilst a warm feeling trickled down his forehead. He looked upward. Clara... He had to make sure she was safe at all times; as promised. The Doctor tried to make out her silhuette... But his blurred vision let him down. He sighed and laid his head on the cold concrete. 

"Do you really think we would let you go that easily?" 

The Leader must have commanded his helpers; they each grabbed his shoulder and forced him in a kneeling position. The Leader forced the Doctor to look up by pulilng his head up from the time lord's chin, and for the first time the latter could easily see their torturer. His eyes were a piercing blue, his skin seemed to have recovered from past severe burns and had a scar running from his eyebrow to his chin. "Do you remember them, Doctor?"

The time lord licked his dry lips. He hissed as he felt the wounds and cracks.

"Answer!" The Leader shouted. 

The Doctor's breathe hitched as he felt tears stinging his eyes. "I remember all of them."

The torturer removed his fingers from under the Doctor's chin, which enabled the time lord to look at Clara yet again. She could still see her unmoving silhouette. He prayed that she wasn't feeling any pain. 

"I can rememeber them too, Doctor. My mother and my sister. I try to remember the happy times we had before the Great War. But all I can remember is their _screams_ as they burned in those pits. I couldn't do anything. All I could do was watch and cry." The Leader roughly grabbed the Doctor's hair and pulled it back just enough for the latter to look up at the pained torturer; a look for drowsiness, yet with a hint of fury he had for them hurting his Clara. "You don't get to choose who lived or who dies, Doctor. Because of the choice you took, I had to hear my mother and sister cry out in pain." The Leader pushed the Doctor, the latter falling back onto his face yet again. " _You_ will too."

The Doctor felt his hearts stop as Clara's scream filled the cell yet again. _No no... Not the shocks again_. He fought to reach her, but the helpers held his legs under their feet. 

"She's in pain." He pleaded. "You promised you wouldn't hurt her!"

"Make it stop!" She cried. It brought tears to his eyes... _It was his fault. Always his fault._

Thank goodness it all stopped after a few moments. Clara's chains clanked after a few seconds; she was still alive. He breathe his thanks to the Universe.

"Promises don't count when it comes to murderers like you." The Leader spat. 

Yes, she was still alive. But the Doctor didn't want to know Clara's breaking point. He had to find a way out it. And fast.

The Doctor tried to wiggle to Clara yet again, but he soon let out a hiss as the hold on his calves got tighter. 

He heard the torturers' laugh as they saw the Doctor so distressed. A foot rested on his head, the time lord feeling a shooting pain on his forehead. "Resist, and we'll only make it worse for her. And you wouldn't want that, would you?" He decided that it was best not to reply, hoping that it might some way ease Clara's future torture. 

The weight was relieved off his head. The clanging of the Leader's boots. Moving away from him... The Doctor couldn't stay put. "No... No please." The time lord breathed as he looked from the torturer, to Clara back to him.

"Oh, Doctor. Will you stop pleading?" The Leader was still away from Clara. The Doctor could still save her. He opened his eyes, even if it did feel painful. He could figure out Clara's dark shadow, just a few steps away from the Leader. The time lord tried to crawl to his companion but the guard left behind him was still holding the Doctor's leg with the former's foot. And no matter how much the Gallifreyan fought, he couldn't move any further. 

The Leader inspected Clara's virtually unmoving body from above. "I can't see why you're ready to sacrifice your life... The Universe's existance, for one mortal."

Clara's eyes opened a slither. She could see a blurred figure of the Doctor trying to get to her. Her arms were reaching towards him; being in the same position they had been ever since he had laid her there. He's right, Doctor. She thought, hoping he would understand her telepathically. I shouldn't be worth that much to you. Go. I'll be alright. Please, just leave. A single tear made its way down to the concrete floor as her eyes squeezed shut. She was scared, yet all too tired to care. "How would you devote your life to protect something as fragile as one single human being?" The Leader moved a bit closer to Clara, to which the Doctor tried to fight further against the guard, to which the efforts were futile. "How can you, being considered as a _god_ , protect something as fragile as a butterfly?" The Leader chuckled. "Or even more so when comparing such a human being to an _ant_ , something so insignificant which can be squashed under a shoe?" He placed his boot heel just lower to Clara's elbow. She could feel his shoe's weight but didn't have the energy to move. It was as if those shocks had sucked all her energy, practically paralysing her. The time lord's eyes opened wider as soon as he noticed that he was touching Clara.

"Don't touch her! Don't-" His words were cut with a short yelp as they kicked all the air out of his lungs. Yet, his eyes never left Clara.

The Leader noticed how desperate the time lord was to protect his companion. "The fun is only just beginning, Doctor." He grinned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small fact: the thought behind this chapter in a nutshell; originally I was going to let the Doctor and Clara escape and take them to safety but I thought 'nah why not torture them a bit more especially since my readers wanted more chapters?' *evil laugh* 
> 
> Hopefully I'll be able to upload the 3rd chapter soon (again, I apologize for the month-long wait)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and feedback/ comments greatly appreciated as always xxxxx stay safe <3


	3. Saving the weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things only get worse for the Doctor and Clara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Hope you're all well! Happy belated Doctor Who Day (and a belated happy birthday to Ms. Clara Oswald)! Currently working on a Doctor Who Day + Clara Oswald irthday mashup one-shot which I will hopefully post soon (nothing too big but just a soft treat for us; taking a break from all this whump). 
> 
> Till then, here is another chapter from this whumptober fic! Enjoy!

The torturer placed his boot heel just lower to Clara's elbow. She could feel his shoe's weight but didn't have the energy to move. It was as if those shocks had sucked all her energy, practically paralysing her.

The time lord's eyes opened wider as soon as he noticed that he was touching Clara. "Don't touch her! Don't-" His words were cut with a short yelp as they kicked all the air out of his lungs. Yet, his eyes never left Clara.

The Leader noticed how desperate the time lord was to protect his companion.

"The fun is only just beginning, Doctor." 

* * *

The Leader placed his whole weight on the leg resting on Clara's arm.

The Doctor could hear Clara's bones crack and shatter under his weight, shortly followed by the companion's agonising scream. He struggled to break free as he pleaded the Leader to stop, but the screams only kept on getting worse as the bastard pressed on her arm even further. The Leader's heel shuffled on her arm before removing it. Her screams ceased, being replaced by muffled sobs.

It broke his hearts. He hoped above all hopes that this was just an awful nightmare. That this would magically stop. That he'd find Clara safe; in the TARDIS or at her flat.

No no no.... this was real alright. _A nightmare he'd long dreaded had finally become real._

The Doctor felt paralysed as silent tears streamed down. He could hardly breathe. Even if he wasn't pinned down, he would still not be able to move. "Feeling helpless, Doctor?" The Leader said. The Doctor could not listen, so one of the tortuors blew the air from his lungs, making the Doctor whimper in pain. "Listen to me, Doctor!" The Leader said. "Do you feel some of the pain we felt?"

"She doesn't... deserve it." the Doctor managed to croak; looking up to the Leader whilst clutching his chest where they had hit him.

"Neither did our people, Doctor!" The Leader snapped. "They didn't deserve the pain they went through!"

"I did.... my best... to sa-"

"It clearly wasn't enough!" The Leader signalled to the rebel closest to the Doctor, who kicked him yet again to force him to face upwards. "Nothing will ever bring back my mother. Or my sister. But at least their souls will rest in peace knowing the person who had helped in their death is suffering too."

He wanted to plead once more for Clara's sake. He wished he could

He had to keep him focused on him. Almost make him forget that Clara was in the room and within reach. The time lord couldn't permit another shock; she wouldn't make it.

The Leader kneeled next to the Doctor, who was still trying to suppress the pain from his side. Most probably he had cracked a rib... Maybe 2. "You think that you are able to save the world, Doctor." The torturer snarled. "But it would have been better had you not intervened. Maybe my mother and sister would still be alive."

The time lord swallowed hard. He was starting to believe everything that was said.

_It was true. He should never try to play god. Not that he ever wanted to. But he felt the duty to help other in need. Maybe..._

The voices he had worked hard on masking were starting to make their way into his consious brain again.

The Leader took out a box-like structure from his back pocket, not larger than the palm of his hand. "Now it's your turn to feel the pain, time lord."

Anything... Anything other than to torture Clara.

The Leader touched the side of the box to the Doctor's left chest and pushed the button, letting electricity rush through the strong Gallifreyan body. The Doctor would have screamed but he gritted his teeth instead, only letting groans to escape his lips. He could see the enjoyment in the torturer's eyes, even after he switched off and removed the device from the Doctor's chest. The latter was finding it hard to breathe and could feel a tightness in his chest.

His left heart had stopped.

"Just a little taste of what is to come for you." The being looked at the companion who was still trembling from the pain. "I'm not ready from her yet, Doctor. Just so you know." He smiled. "She fights back; that's good. It's more fun."

The time lord's hands felt too nauseous to replyfight back or even reply. But it was better that way. Better than making things worse because he couldn't hold back. The Leader sat up and walked to the door. "Recover in the little time you have. We'll soon come for another round."

He heard laughing, ensued by the cell door being shut with a bang and the keys locking it. The Doctor let out a sigh as he clutched his left lower ribs. His left heart had stopped with the shock; at least the Doctor felt alright till now. Just a little shortness of breath... His right heart compensating by beating faster... but no big deal.

His thoughts were suddenly stopped by a whimper behind him.

The Doctor's eyes widened.

_Oh God. Clara was still shackled and in pain._

He turned belly down as slowly as he could (still clutching his side) and crawling slowly to the dark siluhette on the other side of the cell with his other arm. "I'm coming, Clara. Hold on." The time lord groaned. "Hold on." She was trembling and whimpering. He continued crawling to her, placing his own pain at the back of his head to place her needs first. He wanted to relieve her from the pain, to let her know she was not alone, even if he was the person who caused this pain. He arrived next to her practically breathless, "I'm here, Clara. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." She couldn't stop crying and trembling. The Doctor removed some hairs from her face slowly before turning to look at her left arm. He couldn't see it very well in the dark. "I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve any of this."

It was either that she couldn't hear or couldn't speak.

He left her side, crawling back next to her with his jumper and jacket. "Clara." She couldn't stop. The pain was too great. His right hand fingers rested on her temples and tried his best to connect to her, forcing some of the pain away. She immediately relaxed a little as he felt a sharp pain in his left forearm as well as a dull headache. He gritted his teeth, but he had to remain strong. "Clara. " She looked a bit up. _No.. you shouldn't..._ He heard her think. _I'll be-_

"Shhhhh...." the Doctor stopped her, letting some of the little emotional warmth he had wrap around her, trying his best to console her. "I can't hold this connection for long. But I need to brace your arm quickly. I just need you to bear with me, ok?"

_I'm scared._

"I know.... I know-" It ended with a groan as a wave of pain shot into his stopped heart. 

_Fear is a superpower_ was the thought than instantly came to his head. _That is utter nonsense._

He removed the neural connection little by little as fast as possible. Whilst the pain in his arm and the headache he had were slowly subsiding, Clara whimpered yet again as she got the full load of the agony yet again.

"Clara. Clara, listen to me." The Doctor pleaded as his fingers ran thriugh her hair. Her whimpers decreased as she tried her best to obey. "Bite on this. Just in case." He held his jacket sleeve next to her mouth. Clara's trembling pale lips parted before biting down, bracing herself.

"I'm going to have to help you face upward, Clara. It's the only way I can tie the jumper around your arm." He breathed hurridly. Time was not on their side but at the same time he wanted her to know his plan, so she wouldn't feel as much pain.

Probably.

Hopefully.

"1..." He had to do this.

"2..."

Even if he had to hear Clara scream. He had to.

"3" The time lord turned her as gently as possible. He tried to block out her muffled screams which the Doctor knew Clara was trying her best to keep her voice down.

"Shhhhh... Hold on. Just a little longer, Clara." He breathed. "You're doing great." The Doctor let out a sigh when she was laying on her back. She was exhausted. "Clara, I'm going to have to move your hand." Her breathes were becoming sharper. "I know it's going to hurt but you will feel better after it's all done. I promise." He smoothed her forehead.

_Just go, Doctor._ He heard in his mind. He could hear her trembling voice from within her head. _I'm holding you back. Save yourself._

"Shhhhh... I'm fine. I just need you to hold on for a while longer as I brace the hand, ok?"

_I trust you, Doctor. We have to be fast. If they come back..._

"They won't." He reassured. "I'll ward them off." He swallowed as yet another pain shot through his heart. _It was dying._

The time lord removed the sonic from his companion's pocket and soniced the shackles, which clicked open before he delicately removed the one on the right from around her wrist. His fingers smoothed hers as he removed the other shackle. _They feel so rough..._ Clara hissed. "Sorry.... Sorry." He breathed as the Doctor pulled his hand away from hers. He couldn't see well. He might have hurt her in some way. _Damn it._ He removed the loop hastily from her hand and pushed the shackles to the side.

The time lord inspected the jumper, before being able to recognise the dimmly lit sleeves. _Right, just slip it under her arm and tie the sleeves around neck._

Her arm was broken.

Her neck... Possibly burnt. Not to mention the collar...

The Doctor shook himself out of the chatter in his head. He was running out of time; and he couldn't leave the hand without a brace. For sure.

"Still holding on to the cloth, yeah?" He asked.

She let out a weak whimper as Clara bit harder. A shot of pain from her jaw made her forget some of the agony she was experiencing from more serious wounds. She knew it was going to hurt like hell.

The Doctor swiftly did what he had planned, blocking out the suppressed protests. _Clara is doing her best._ He thought whilst tying the sleeves around her neck just above the collar. The time lord caught a glimpse of her face as soon as it was done. The moonlight from a high up window only defined her prominent features as well as the dark crimson colour across her cheek. His intuition had told him that she was nearing unconsiousness. She had fought too hard for too long. Clara needed rest.

He cupped his hand on her cheek as the Doctor removed the cloth from her mouth without any opposing resistance _. You're so brave, Clara._ He thought, hoping that she could hear him. He proceeded to cover her chest and arms with the jacket. The time lord sat up shakily, hopping to her left side so her broken arm could lean against his bare torso. He heaved her up slowly, both for her and his sake.

This time, we're going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry Clara and the Doctor had to go through this (not sorry; y'all asked for more chapters xD)
> 
> Still more to come! Feedback is my motivation and it is very highly appreciated! Till next time, stay safe xxxxxx


	4. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor gets to know the Leader's plan. As he listens to more and more info, he becomes more and more certain of the fact that his companion is in imminent danger.   
> He has to get Clara to safety asap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Hope you are well! And hope you have had a great Thanksgiving (with nowadays' limitations :( ) Today's chapter isn't very long... but I decided to post it separately; before the next chapter. Consider it as a little filler chapter.   
> Enjoy!

The Doctor held his breath as he hid behind a corner, his bare back against the cold wall. Clara was in his arms, too knocked out to be bothered by what was happening. His hearts beat faster as he heard the torturer's voice. "Give them some more time; they would die for us before we're done. Especially the girl. She's a strong human, but definitely weaker than him." After some silence, the Leader continued. "We'll continue with him if he decides to not whine about his companion."

"If the Doctor does not comply, Sir?" A weaker voice said.

"He has to. The time lord has learnt that the more he pleads, the more we torture _her_ instead of _him_." The torturer sighed. "In that case, no more than one. Maybe two. But it depends on how she responds. We have to be careful. We shouldn't kill her." A small chuckle. " _Yet_."

Warm tears made their way down the Doctor's cheeks, whilst biting his lower lip, choking on a sob. They would have killed her eventually. They were trapped in fire with barely any chance of escape. The Doctor was already risking enough listening to them, but they were the only thing separating the pair from the TARDIS. He had to let the corridor clear.

"We'll kill her; only when the time is right. That would be the final blow. The Doctor would be emotionally weak, and we'll have him under our control. Then he'll know how it feels to lose the people you've ever loved." By the end, the Leader's voice was trembling with emotion, but he was doing his utmost to not break down, especially as being seen a Leader. "But for now she is still of great use to us. We certainly did not expect the Doctor to bring his plus one but it made it much easier for us to hurt him than originally planned. She's a valuable pawn to our cause." He turned back to his helper. "Prepare the 1000, but we'll give them some more time to recover. They'll need all the health they can get." 

"Yes, sir." The Doctor heard footsteps get weaker and weaker till they disappeared. 

But the time lord refused to move from the spot he was in, no matter how heavy Clara was feeling or the creeping pain from his stopped heart. He still heard the Leader's heavy breaths. "Mother and sister, I hope your souls will rest by the end of this. I will bring justice upon your deaths. The Doctor will pay for what he brought upon our family. Pain for pain, and a life for a life."

The Doctor let out a shaking sigh when the Leader's footsteps were heard getting further. He shot a look at Clara. He couldn't see much since the corridor barely had enough light, but he felt that she was still unconscious; her mind desperately making up for the exhaustion the torturers forced on her. _I won't let them take you again, Clara._ He ground his teeth together. _On my dead body._

He looked behind the corner; no one was there. 

_Move slow. But fast enough to get to safety. Fast enough to get Clara to medbay as soon as possible._

And so he crept out of the shadows in search of his TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Feedback is a great part of my motivation; I would appreciate any comments (constructive criticism accepted..... no hate though please :) )  
> Till next time; stay safe xxxxx 
> 
> God bless :)


	5. Above all else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She's going to be alright." He breathed to himself as he walked through the cold corridors. Of course, she was going to be alright, it was his Clara; his impossible human. She was bound to be alright. He had promised it to himself... and to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Hope you are all well! Apologies for not updating this fic in a loong time.... I had been updating my Christmas fic "Under the Mistletoe" and now things are getting a bit harder since I will be having my exams in 2 weeks' time! 
> 
> Hope this long chapter makes the wait worthwhile! Enjoy. 
> 
> P.S. - TW: detailed injuries are described in this chapter (blood, pain, burns....). In case anyone does not enjoy reading these, I suggest you skip this chapter. The next chapter should be less heavy on the pain and injuries.

He threaded softly through the corridor. They should be the only ones on this part of the ship... They had parked in a remote part of the spaceship, after all.

The time lord looked at the limp form of the human he carried in his arms. _Hang on, Clara. Just a little longer._

Another turn. Ever closer to his time machine. "She's going to be alright." He breathed to himself as he walked through the cold corridors. Of course, she was going to be alright, it was his Clara; his impossible human. She was bound to be alright. He had promised it to himself... and to her. 

Another turn. Just two last turns and 3 more corridors... and this fight would be over. They would be in the safest place in the Universe. 

His thought process was interrupted by a loud alarm. He heard regular beeps very close to him. The Doctor looked down at Clara's collar, noticing that a green light had started beeping to the sound. The time lord swore under his breathe. He didn't have the time to remove the collar. So he decided to make a run for it. He ran faster, even if his dying heart was shooting pain signals as his body required more oxygen. But he did not let it slow hi down or distract him.

He had to get Clara to the TARDIS.

Just a few moments away.

"There they are!" He heard from behind him. They shot at the Doctor, who took a bend, luckily missing them.

The TARDIS was so close... He could feel the artron energy pulling them towards his vessel.

More came running after them. More shots fired. At the last bend, the Doctor let out a groan as two laser beams hit him in the back and shoulder. He slowed down slightly, groaning in pain as he felt Clara's weight worsening the pain, struggling to hold her up.

But he had to run; always choosing Clara over himself. The girl who had saved him infinite times; it was his turn to save her, even if it was his fault that he had placed her in this mess.

He sighed in relief when he saw his time machine, running towards her as she opened the doors, welcoming them to safety.

The TARDIS groaned as soon as the Doctor slammed the door behind him. "I don't want to talk about it right now. Just take off!" His voice boomed through the console room as he dashed to the stairs opposite to the door. The machine felt frightened, so much so that she automated take off to Crista nebula. It was one of the most peaceful areas in the Universe where neither she, nor the Doctor, nor the virtually unconsious human limp within his arms were in any sort of danger.

The time lord was limping down the stairs when he heard a faint whimper. Clara's head had slipped off his shoulder, hanging over his arm. "I'm sorry. I'll get you to medbay soon, Clara." He whispered, trying his best to lean her head on his shoulder again without stopping from getting her to the safest place on the TARDIS.

He laid her on the medbay table. It was cold and hard...

She groaned as the Doctor tried to remove her hair from in front of her face. "It's alright, Clara. It's the Doctor. We're in the TARDIS." He started unbuttoning her shirt before sticking small electrodes to her chest and temples. He tapped onto the monitor which scanned the virtually unconsious girl. Her heart was still working fine at least, even multiple shocks. And her brain waves seemed good except for them being understandibly elevated due to the overwhelming pain she was feeling.

The Doctor bit his bottom lip to stop himself from crying.

> Burns from the shock,
> 
> a mild bleed in her right eye from the electricity*
> 
> Irreparable forearm fracture... Far too broken to be fixed with any available theraputic machine in the Universe.

The list went on...

His analysis was soon interrupted as he felt a stab-like pain in his left heart. The Doctor grunted. He was going to take care of Clara. He had to make sure she is safe before he takes care of himself. Besides, his time lord physiology could handle one heart. Yet another groan from Clara. Her eyes slipped open, pupils dilated in pain. But the Doctor swallowed hard to suppress the pain he felt when he saw a red dot next to her brown iris of her right eye *.

Of course, the bleed in her eye.

The injury would be undoubtly uncomfortable but hopefully it would resolve on its own... maybe with the help of some miracle eye drops from Handaz.

The Doctor moved closer to her but she still couldn't quite see how battered and bruised he looked. "I'll just remove the collar, ok? Bare with me. It'll be over soon." Her eyes slipped back shut. She felt his rough thumb wiping off the tears trickling down the corner of her eye, leaning only slightly to his touch.

The Doctor soniced the collar. It clicked, opening it. Clara hissed as she felt the metal getting stripped off her slightly burnt neck skin as well as the short needles which had implanted in her neck by the collar.

_No.... He couldn't get himself to do it._

Not when she was conscious, anyway.

The Doctor lowered his sonic onto the surgery table next to him. His lower lip trembled; her broken eyes pierced his soul. "I'm sorry, Clara." The time lord said as he brought his fingers to her temples. He could hear her thoughts through the contact. _Please, just do it, Doctor._ The Gallifreyan needed to get her out of the misery fast. He telepathically commanded her mind to slumber, to which her eyes rolled backward and body went limp. The Doctor released his breath which he didn't know he was holding. She shouldn't be in pain now. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before returning to the tesk at hand. As he was about to remove the collar, a hologram appeared on the other side of the table facing him. It was Clara, wearing a white summer dress and her hair falling to her shoulders. The Doctor rolled his eyes, turning to the monitor to check her stats for the umpteenth time.

_How_ dare _she use Clara's form to nag him? Yes, he did listen to Clara, especially when she nagged him, but he wasn't going to listen from his old time machine._

_Especially when his companion's health was at stake._

"Doctor, she's stable. You have to take care of yourself!" Clara's voice... how he loved it. But his Clara was unconscious in front of him, the battered and bruised facade hiding the beauty underneath. 

"I can manage." He tried to calm down as he stroked her forehead, before delicately removed the collar. It revealed a slightly burnt imprint of the collar as well as two tiny shallow needle holes where electrodes had been inserted.

"You have to take care of yourself to be able to take care of her, Doctor. You are no use to her dead."

The Doctor's fingers wrapped wound the bloodied collar. "She is my priority." He gritted his teeth before turning to the hologram. His eyes were filled with tears as he saw her so perfect in front of him. "You are my priority, Clara." The Doctor placed the collar on the surgical table, looking hastily around to see what should be done next.

The hologram Clara looked away. The TARDIS felt very uneasy. He was getting too attached to Clara. She had warned him, and he didn't heed her. Now it was too late to go back.

The Doctor hissed. A sharper pain through his heart. He could feel sweat starting to form on his temple. His body was not coping enough with the strain of having one heart, adding the fact that he was stressed, guilty, and angry.

"Doctor?" He heard hologram Clara speak.

"Not another word!" He was angry at the universe. This should have been him. Not her. "Can you at least help so we can get this over and done with?" He said between gritted teeth. He dabbed the wounds with alcohol swabs before treating it with fast healing cream and wrapping her neck in gauzes. 

"Bring me the drops from Handaz." Hologram Clara looked to the table next to them, making the drop bottle materialise next to the column. His breathing was heavier and was seeing everything in double vision.

"You won't be able to cure the human without first restarting your heart."

"Fine." He spat. "Where is the machine?"

He took one last look at his companion's face before noticing the machine the hologran showed him. Her beautiful face still had the trail of blood from the nosebleed. She looked so pale.

His eyes burned.

_No no no... He shouldn't cry. It won't help._

"Stay right here." He said to the TARDIS. She knew he wanted her to watch over Clara. The Doctor limped to the defibrillator next to the opposite bed. The TARDIS had already tuned it on and charged it. He placed 2 electrodes on the left side of his chest. An automated voice spoke loudly "Shock in 3, 2..." _Come on, damn it._ "1..." The Doctor whimpered. "Left heartrate restored." He sighed, before ripping off the electrodes and limping back to Clara.

"Any change?" He asked the hologram as he tapped on the monitor a few times to get her live vitals and every aspect of her health. He frantically sxrolled through the neverending list.

"No change." The image stated. "And she's unconscious and stable, if that's what you want to know." But immediately regretted saying that; the TARDIS was being too mean to the Doctor. Maybe even... jealous... "She isn't in pain." She said calmly. 

He nodded before sniffing and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand before wrapping his scratched bony fingers around hers. The inside of most of her fingers were burnt, most probably whilst trying to remove the collar. The Doctor let out an involuntary whimper, letting tears trickle down her eyes.

 _Why... Why did it have to happen? It should have been him._

Clara's frail skin was no match to their electric shocks. Not that his was.... But his past experiences and, not to mention, time lord physique (stronger skin, faster healing jada jada jada) would have certainly helped him resist the torture as it had done many times in the past.

Clara was resiliant. The Impossible Girl.

_But still... only human._

He let out a shaky breathe as one of his hands left hers and took the swabs to clean her wounds, before taking the ointment yet again. His hand fell on the gauses again, cutting smaller strands, wrapping it around each finger, securing it with medical grade tape. All was done absent mindedly.

He prayed to any soul listening to him that Clara was not feeling any pain, was not listening to his cries, was not hearing his thoughts...........

The time lord choked a sob. "It's not your fault, Doctor." Clara's kind voice filled the room. "You tried your best to protect her. I'm sure she understands."

"She was in so much pain..." He breathed as he wrapped the pinky finger. The time lord couldn't stop hearing her screams... Those screams of agony kept on filling his head. It all kept repeating itself... Putting companions in danger. Placing people in danger.

_Why did he never learn?!_

His thoughts were yet again interrupted by the figure. "Now your job is to help her heal. Make her as comfortable as possible. I will provide anything you should need." He looked at the hologram. Clara's comforting eyes bore through him. His companion understood him when everyone refused to. His lips curled in a small sad smile.

"Thank you." He breathed.

The splitting image of Clara Oswald bore a wide smile, before the hologram ceased to exist.

The time lord gently brought her right hand knuckles to his dry lips. His companion didn't deserve all of this pain. Not after what she had done to him... To his sanity. Not after all the good she has done to the Universe. He wanted to show her the endless beauties of space; but a rose is not without its thorns. He is a time lord, but he is not infallible. And those mistakes cost others their safety, their happiness, their lives even.

He wasn't ready to lose his fragile yet impossible companion.

She deserved so. much. better.

Better than a daft old man like himself.

He glanced yet again at her face as he placed her hand on her stomach. She hadn't moved in any way. The blood trail from her nose... Still there. The time lord had just noticed the various bruises which had blossomed on her face. He'll deal with those later. The most important thing at that moment was to sort out any injuries which have caused -and might still be causing her - pain.

He took a look at ehr left forearm to see the extent of the damage. The Doctor let out a shaky sigh. "I know you're going to be furious with me, Clara. But I have a duty of care to fulfil."

The Time Lord closed his eyes....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * (the eye bleed) just wanted to clarify.... I thought about this to make it a bit whumpier. If I didn't explain it well enough (I am sorry), it's when a blood vessel in the eye breaks and there would be blood on the white part of the eye, normally due to stress and strain. I had just learnt that from med school and decided to add it, especially seeing the type of torture they forced. In case you're interested to see how it looks, google 'subconjunctival haemorrhage' . Nonetheless, proceed with caution. Some images you may find are highly disturbing. But do not worry about Clara... she only had a very mild bleed and not as bad as many of the images one might find!
> 
> I truly hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter! I would appreciate any feedback and/ or comments for your end; it would mean the world to me and gives me the motivation to keep updating (even though I should apologize from now if I start missing updates since really important exams are coming up, but I promise I will continue uploading when I have the chance to complete chapters). 
> 
> Stay safe all and wishing all the best xxxx Take care xxxxx


	6. Remedies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Hope you're all well! Sorry I skipped a week... as I had mentioned in the previous chapter, I'm currently busy with medical school exams and also struggling with keeping motivated. But I was able to complete this lil chapter for you; hopefully you'll enjoy it!

She thought she had had a nightmare. But the way she felt when Clara came to her senses supported that it was no dream.

They had tortured her. And her Doctor.

She let out a soft sigh. _Thank God_ _,_ _it ended_ _._

Her head felt like it was going to explode. _Understandable_.

Every muscle in her body felt sore. Again; _understandable_.

She was used to getting injured during an adventure.... you know; a bruise here, a gash there... 

Much less used to getting tortured though.

But it happened sometimes. Maybe not to this extent.

It was well planned and they had been prepared very well.

She opened her eyes as slow as possible. A star projection on the medbay ceiling. As she focused on the numeous stars and distant galaxies on the ceiling, as well as the soft hums from the TARDIS engines, some of the pain faded away. Clara sighed. It was definately a much calmer enviornment than when she was last conscious. The Doctor brought her to safety; as promised. If she focused hard enough, she could hear his snores which, thank goodness, were barely audible. She turned her head slowly; just enough to see her Doctor from the corner of her eye. Her lips curled into a small smile when she saw him, all huddled up in his chair with a red blanket wrapped snuggly around him. The companion thought about waking him up especially since he was in such an uncomfortable position, but she decided otherwise. She didn't want him to worry over her, and just leave him be.

The companion took a look at herself, as much as her aching body would let her. She saw the bandages on her fingers, as well as the pulseoxymeter attached to her index finger. Several wires snaked from the patches on her chest and temples. Her gaze followed them slowly, until she refused to move anymore due to the worsening pain in her neck. Clara bit her bottom lip, trying to hld the whimper which was threatening to escape.

_Don't worry about anything, Clara._ The TARDIS consoled telepathically. _They're there just to check what damage the shocks may have done to your heart and brain._

_And?_ Clara asked telepathically. It was already too painful for her to think, let alone whisper. And apart form that, she was scared of waking up the Doctor.

_Your body is strong and handled everything well. He just wants to be sure._

Clara's thin lips curled into a soft smile, turning just enough to see the time lord, still resting in his own world. _Typical Doctor._ She thought to herself.

_You should heal quickly with the resources and care he has given you. You should still rest, nonetheless._

_Please, make sure he will be taking care of himself also. At least whilst I'm out._

_That's my duty, Clara._

She sent her thanks before slowly turning back to focus on the stars, as well as the soft hums of the TARDIS and the sleeping Doctor. Within a few minutes, she was out cold.

* * *

The Doctor placed the primitive motherboard on the bench as he sighed, straightening his aching back which was rapidly healing from the laser wounds on his shoulder.

He had woken up from his nap (he was exhausted from both of the torture and more so from healing Clara) a few hours earlier. The time lord had cursed quite a few times for not looking after Clara, even if the TARDIS did reassure him that she had taken good care of the companion whilst he was resting. He looked at the collar still laying on the surgical table before deciding it was a must to explore the equipment, even if it reminded him of the horrors he had witnessed on his human companion. The transmitter had long stopped beeping (thank God). Now, he needed to know the extent of the device they had used.

And after a few hours of work, he concluded that they had used scraps from ships which had landed on the deserted planet as well as obsolete materials to built the weapon. They were highly meticulous in their work, nonetheless.

He shot a glance at his companion. Clara looked well-rested, hopefully the meds were doing their job.

They were not in medbay anymore. Or at least, what she would call the normal medbay. The time machine had kindly constructed a bedroom with all the things she might need. So it was practically a homey, comfortable bedroom which would double as a first response space. The bed was lined with fleecy baby blue sheets and the walls had a soothing star projection. Soon after he woke up, he performed a few final check-ups to confirm that Clara's heart and brain function were not affected by the electricity and took her a few steps away to a much cosier room. He still had her IV as well as a cabinet filled with any apparatus the Doctor desires. He just needed to think and the TARDIS would deliver. Equipped with a small double bed lined with the softest sheets the machine could offer, as well as an IV pumping her with mild sedatives and pain killers, the Doctor was assured that Clara was well-rested.

A whimper broke him out of his thoughts. He looked up, seeing Clara's face contorted. He sat up from his working bench and sat next to her on the bed. The time lord was concerned that his companion was in pain. He swiftly passed the buzzing sonic over her, letting out a sigh of relief when he read that she was only dreaming. He placed the sonic aside and softly passed his fingers through her hair as she mumbled inaudibly. "Clara. Clara, please wake up. You're in a dream." It wouldn't work. He repeated her name, shaking her shoulders slightly.

The companion's eyes shot open, her eyes wild and her chest felt tight. But the Doctor held her shoulders and tried his best to calm her down. "It's alright, Clara. You're in the TARDIS." She wouldn't listen. "Hey hey hey..." The Doctor tried to attract her attention. Her eyes locked into his. "Breathe." He told her. "Breathe with me. Slow and steady, ok?" Clara nodded. She breathed with him, his hold on her slowly easing as she relaxed into the bed. "That's it. You're doing great." He purred, his fingers smoothing her forehead. His companion's eyes slipped closed, letting out a sigh. "How are you? Are you in pain?"

"I'm much better, Doctor." She opened her eyes, turning to him. Thankfully, the blood in her eye was barely visible anymore.

"You might feel a little drowsy because of the sedatives and opioids." He explained as his long thin fingers passed through her hair. "But I had to make sure you aren't in pain." Clara's lips were curled into a small smile, humming as the time lord combed her hair.

"Thank you." She opened her eyes once the Doctor planted a soft kiss to her forehead, but her eyes drifted to what was behind him. Her smile evaporated from her face. "Is that the collar?"

The spark in his eyes disappeared as he looked away. "Yes."

"Did you find out anything which would help?"

"I permenantely disabled the transmitter. Everything in it looks primitive, but capable of doing a lot of damage...." He didn't dare continue explaining the device used to torture his companion. "I gave some rapid healing creams... should help in speeding up the process."

Clara noticed that the Doctor was distressed. She took his hand in hers. "Thank you for getting me out of there." She breathed. "And for staying with me."

"Don't thank me, Clara. I was only doing what I should have done before; taking us away from that hellhole. I shouldn't have landed it there in the first place." Clara felt that he was overcome by guilt. No matter how much he tried to hide it, his eyes betrayed him. Always. And she, the Impossible Girl, could read him like an open book

"You wouldn't have known, Doctor." She smiled, her eyes filled with mercy to the man who never stopped thinking about how he'd made a mess of their adventure.

He shoo k his head, desparately holding back the tears. "I should have, though. Would I have known-"

"But you didn't. Stop beating yourself up for something you didn't have control over." He looked at her for the first time during that deep conversation. "I didn't know either... But that is why they tricked us." She placed her palm along his cheek. Her fingers were still wrapped in gauze. "It's not your fault. Understood?" His eyes met hers. Clara looked at him with such mercy he knew he didn't deserve. "You always do your best to protect me and heal me. I wouldn't ask for anything else, Doctor." And it was true.

He sandwiched her hand and planted a kiss in her palm before placing it on the bed. "You should rest. You have a long road to recovery." ~~~~

Clara was going to reply, but was soon distracted by somethign she hadn;t really thought about until he took her arm. It looked perfectly fine. There was no more pain. "Doctor?"

"Yeah?" The time lord replied.

"Just for curiosity, what tech did you use to heal my arm?" She smiled. "I had a broken ankle when I was younger and it took almost a year to fully heal."

The time lord cleared his throat as he arranged the blanket, tucking it tighter around her. "Gallifreyan."

"Can I see it?"

"It's fixed at medbay." He lied, hoping Clara wouldn't notice.

"Liar." She giggled. "I don't believe you."

The Doctor's mouth went dry. "Why?" He mustered.

"I think you're too lazy to go get it from medbay."

He forced a smirk. "Maybe."

She breathed a laugh. "I'd love to see whatever you used someday."

_S_ _light s_ _ilence._

" 'Course." He simply replied, hoping she would forget it soon.

To that remark, Clara's eyelids slipped closed, slightly in pain and delirious from the pain meds.

"You're awfully quiet, Doctor." She murmured.

"I barely talk, Clara. You usually do all the talking." He joked. A weak chuckle ensued. 

"You're... quieter than usual."

He sighed. "I'm letting you rest."

"I'm not sleeping any time soon."

"Clara-"

"I don't want you to worry 'bout me, Doctor, if that's what you're thinking about."

"And you should stop worrying about _me_." He said, smoothing her hair. "You have a job to do."

Her eyes opened just enough to see him. He looked calm, yet still burdened. "Which is?" She said, dreamily.

"Rest and heal as much as you can. And leave the rest to me. Worrying included."

"I don't want you worrying about me. It's needless. I'll be alright."

His lips curled into a soft, yet sad smile. "I know you will be." He left a kiss on her forehead. "Now rest."

The Doctor's fingers left Clara's hair and was going to resume back to ripping the collar apart before he was stopped. "Doctor?" 

"Yes, Clara?"

"Would you stay next to me? For a while?" Her voice almost sounded cracked. The companion's eyes were glistening in fear of being alone. He felt she craved comfort for both.

The time lord smiled. "Of course." Clara tried her best to move aside for him, even if every muscle tensed in pain. "No no no..." He held her shoulders, looking straight into her eyes. "Leave it to me." Clara nodded, relaxing back into the mattress. The time lord settled next to her, inviting her to lean against his chest. The companion relaxed as she listened to the double-heartbeat and felt the Doctor wrap his arm around her, letting her snuggle against his bony body.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked, worried about her healing neck. She hummed, before shifting just a little. Clara tried to prop herself up on her elbow, before the Doctor held her up.

"I need to turn just a little bit... " The time lord helped her turn to her side.

"Feeling better?" He asked when she had settled her ear onto his chest. The Doctor wrapped his arm slughtly tighter around her and letting her cuddlecloser to his bony body.

"Much better." Her arm soon found its place across his tummy. His fingers found themselves over hers, to which Clara soon entangled her fingers between his; not even the gause could make her uncomfortable. "Perfect." She hummed. The Doctor smiled in contentment before planting a kiss atop of her head. "You should rest too, Doctor. It was tough for both of us."

His fingers passed through her hair as he soon felt Clara's breathing evening out. The time lord closed his eyes, hoping that the voices in his head would go away and that he would fall asleep as quick as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this filler chapter! More yet to come (don't worry, the next chapter will have more fluff)!  
> If you're enjoying this story so far, please consider leaving a comment or any constructive criticism; anything is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Take care xxxxxx


	7. In your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Clara recovers, she tries to understand why the Doctor strives to protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Very sorry for taking a bit long to update! I've finished my 1st set of exams this year, and hopefully I'll receive the results soon (as well as struggling to complete this chapter due to writer's block). I'm planning a total of 10? chapters (still not sure 'bout the exact number) and am veeeery tempted to write a sequel (yes... it's a complicated story line xD) but I probably would leave it at this story only. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! (*fwuffy* and *introspective* whouffaldi ahead)

She started waking up slowly, taking her time to shed sleep from her brain. She took in a deep breath before smiling slightly, smelling a light scent of cinnamon, books and... space. The Doctor. Her fingers curled around the shirt under her fingertips.

As the girl's eyes fluttered open, medbay's silhouettes slowly swam into view. She soon became more apprehensive of the whimpers and mumbles which had woken her up.

She slowly heaved herself, biting her lower lip as she turned to look at the Doctor. If only she would feel less sore....

It broke her heart hearing him so distressed during his sleep. The companion dragged herself closer to his face.

"Doctor?" Her fingertips grazed along the stubble. "Doctor, it's alright. We're safe."

Her fingertips grazed along the wrinkles on his forehead, before making their way to his scalp. "It's just a dream, Doctor." Her fingers massaged his scalp as she whispered soothing phrases into his ear. The Doctor's eyes flashed open. "Shhhh... It's alright." Clara said gently, her soft voice calming him almost instantly. 

_All is right when Clara is around._

He looked at her features: her sparkling eyes, soft skin, radiant hair, soft lips.... "Feeling a bit better?" She asked.

The time lord nodded before his eyes closed slowly, enjoying Clara's bandaged fingers passing through his hair. It had been an awful nightmare, but his companion was enough to calm the storm. She was always more than enough. "Doctor, I just want you to know that if there is anything bothering you, you can just talk to me about it, if you feel comfortable."

The time lord forced a sad smile at her. "Thank you, Clara."

But he said no more. The companion felt troubled; torn between giving him the space she knew he needed but at the same time wanting to know what was going through that skull of his... to help... to comfort.

"There is nothing you can do, Clara." He mumbled without opening his eyes. The girl stopped caressing his hair for a moment. _Of course, telepathy._ "It's useless worrying about me, I'm alright." _He wasn't._ And she didn't need telepathy to know that. "How are you feeling?" He continued.

"Much better. You took great care of me, Doctor. Thank you." He mirrored her smile. "Are you healing well?" Her fingers caressed his cheek bone.

"Few bruised ribs but overall I'm healed."

Clara smiled. "I'm glad."

The girl hummed as his fingers made their say through her hair. "It's your wounds which I'm worried about."

"Don't worry about me, Doctor." Her voice was so gentle. "I'm almost fully healed. I promise, I'm not in pain." And she was not wrong, even if she was terribly sore from the shocks.

His fingers travelled up her cheek into her hair, the woman leaned against this touch. A faint thought entered her mind. _I'm sorry I put you through this, Clara._

She took his hand delicately between hers and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "You have to stop apologising, Doctor. You did nothing wrong. Nothing." Her fingers intertwined with his. "I only have to thank you for taking care of me, healing my wounds. You could have just let the TARDIS look after me, but you stayed next to me for however long I was asleep for. And I really appreciate my mended arm. Only God knows if it would have ever been fixed otherwise."

He smiled sadly, planting a kiss into her hair. "I would do anything for you, Clara."

"Doctor... please... I don't want you to." She breathed. "I don't want to see you sacrificing something for me. The Universe needs you. Not me. You. I am nothing compared to you."

"You are _everything_ compared to me, Clara." He smiled. "I don't care what the Leader said. You are no ordinary mortal pudding brain, Clara Oswald."

"Thanks for the compliment." She laughed. "Hearing that from you means a lot." Her smile faded. "That still doesn't justify you sacrificing -"

"It does." He tucked a string of hair behind her ear. "You have been saving me for thousands of years. Let me do the saving now."

"You save worlds, Doctor. I do nothing except exist... Maybe lend a hand here and there."

"And without your helping hand, it would be very difficult for me to keep saving planets." He looked at her with such care. "But I'd protect you, nonetheless."

Clara's lips curled into a soft smile. "Thank you. For everything."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, to which the girl hummed. "Thank you, Clara. Now rest a little more."

"You should really get up, I have held you hostage long enough." But the time lord wrapped his arm tighter around her, tenderly stopping his companion from sitting up.

"I don't mind being held hostage a little longer." He purred, the Doctor's fingers passing through her hair.

She simply smiled to the remark before resting her ear back against his chest and wrapping her arm around his waist, pleasantly drifting off to sleep to the time lord's caress and heart beats. For Clara Oswald, the latter were her lullaby. And his caress soft and soothing.

After some time, the time lord whispered her name. She neither responded nor stirred from her deep sleep. The Doctor let out a sigh. He wouldn't dare make himself vulnerable around her. Not for now, at least. He had no idea how she would take it if Clara were to know his deepest thoughts.

After making sure his companion was asleep, he thought of the things he would confess to her, but was too scared to say them out loud. 'Twas as if... If the Universe were to hear those words, it would do everything to take her away from him. Even worse... To see her suffer.

Her screams replayed through his mind yet again as tears streamed down his cheeks.

No... She's with him now. She's safe, sound asleep in his arms.

He can never guarantee her safety, and yet, it does not seem to bother her.

Exploring the Universe was far too tempting for a young woman like her.

And he loved to see the wide smile on her face whenever he opened the TARDIS' doors. Clara's large eyes would glisten as she'd look out to the stars, her smile so wide, her laugh so musical...

His fragile, human, kind, beautiful, extraordinary, _impossible_ companion

He couldn't help but confess (and yet, hoping the Universe wouldn't hear it)

_You are as beautiful as you are brave._

_Gentle as you are fierce._

_You brought the time lords to their knees and softened this old man's hearts._

_This Universe needs you, because if not I'd tear the Universe apart just to find you._

He'll tell her... Oh, he'll tell her soon enough. He'd have to... sooner or later she'll find out. But only when the time is right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Would truly appreciate any feedback (no flames please!)... It gives me so much motivation to continue writing this story (and others)!
> 
> Take care and stay safe xxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short story. I might even continue it *smirks*. I'd love your opinions; should I continue this story for another chapter?  
> Feedback appreciated as always xxx stay safe!


End file.
